


D.D.D Chat Work Skin

by nichelium



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Texting, Work Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichelium/pseuds/nichelium
Summary: A few short conversations to showcase a work skin resembling the D.D.D chats in-game.
Kudos: 40





	1. one-on-one and group chats with MC

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845) by [CodenameCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot/pseuds/CodenameCarrot), [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza). 



> The CSS for the work skin used is [here](https://pastebin.com/MmbndcHB) if you'd like to use it yourself, or play around with it. If you use it in a fic, linking back to this work is appreciated, but not required.
> 
> I chose to leave out icons, but if anyone figures out a nice way to include them, please do comment!

< Leviathan  
  
Yuki! YUKI!! I NEED YOUR HELP!  
What? What is it!?  
Remember how when we played Dog Maji, we set the RTA speedrun record?  
Uh, no.  
Well, we did. But someone just BEAT OUR TIME!  
By six seconds!  
So we have to take back the top spot.  
We can't stop streaming attempts until we beat them!  
The stream is planned for tonight, so be at my room after dinner.  
Bring Satan and Lucifer.  


< Lucifer, Satan  
  
Levi wants us to play Dog Maji again after dinner...  
Satan No.  
Lucifer No.  
That's what I thought...  
END  



	2. group chat without MC

< 🟠 The Demon Brothers (7)  
  
Lucifer I just think Diavolo could stand to show a little more skin from time to time, you know?  
Beelzebub How much Demonus have you had, exactly?  
Satan No, let's hear him out. I have plenty of room in my screenshots folder.  
Lucifer Thank you for listening. You're a good son, Satan.  
Satan Wait, SON!?  
Leviathan lolololol  
Satan I'm coming and taking that Demonus right now.  
Asmodeus If Lucifer's the daddy, then who's the mommy?  
Belphegor Diavolo, duh.  
Mammon Nah, nah, Satan's older than that. It's Simeon!  
Satan WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS.  
END  



End file.
